


Freckles

by Destiel_is_beautiful



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love Poems, Love at First Sight, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_is_beautiful/pseuds/Destiel_is_beautiful
Summary: This is a short poem ;)... Castiel is writing a poem about a boy named Dean, Dean Winchester, he was his best friend, and castiel fell in love with him a first sight, Dean later figured this out, and confessed he felt the same way, then dating and castiel writes Dean love poems everyday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a poem and thw next will be the same way. But after that we will be getting into pretty long stories.

Freckles with green eyes Couldn't hide even with disguise Those lovely green eyes How could i despise I couldn't lie to those green eyes They absorb my time Starring into the beautiful green eyes Of the love of my life At the end of the night when we say our goodbyes Freckles and green eyes keep the night alive


End file.
